The Wild Girl (Wiki Contest: March 2013)
This story was written for Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest: March 2013 Theme: The theme of this contest is: alone. This does not necessarily mean that they have to be physically isolated from all humanity. You can interpret it however you like. As with any theme chosen for these contests, the possibilities are endless, so open your mind and find your inspiration! Characters *Hei Ye- Hei Ye is a half-daimona, daughter of Adicia. She currently lives alone in her apartment because her father was arrested when she was 5 years old. *Niel Finn- is a son of Apollo, who has a secret crush on Hei Ye. *Miraya Flare- classmate of Hei Ye. She is also the daughter of the principal of their school Word Count 1,381 Story: “Next!” I yelled as I write down notes for the next issue of “Gossips from the Wild Girl”. I was so busy writing down notes that I didn’t noticed the swarm of campers entering my office. I was still writing down notes when one of them yelled something. The sudden silence stopped me from writing anymore notes. I slowly got up from my chair without looking at my guest. When I finally looked up, a smile formed on my lips. These campers were the ones that I featured on my articles for the past month. In a calm voice I asked what they want. The one nearest to me grab my collar and pulled me close to her. “Listen brat. We don’t appreciate your articles about us. Did you know how much trouble it caused us? If you don’t stop writing those articles we’ll beat you up.” The girl warned me. I started laughing at their foolishness. They all looked at me as if I was a maniac. A few seconds past before they realized that my laugh is annoying. One of the Demeter kids controlled the plant that I planted outside my office. She ordered it to wrap itself around my neck.”Stop laughing or I’ll choke you to death.” She warned. I raised my hands up and surrender. The girl ordered the plant to let go of my neck and a few seconds afterwards my neck is plant free. I cleared my throat. “ I’m sorry if I annoyed you with my laughing.” I stopped to look around and notice that there were no boys around. “ Look around you. There are no boys around. Girls aren’t you ashamed of yourselves? You carelessly attacked me in the heat of your anger, without even thinking about your own reputations. This is the reason why you encountered troubles after my articles were published. You are all extremely foolish.” I stopped and smiled as they began to get ready on attacking me once more. The girl nearest to me was about to punch me when an arrow came out of nowhere and hit the painting behind me. “Stop this hubbub this instance or else all of you will be stuck washing the dishes for a year!” The door to my office was destroyed by someone’s kicked, as the man who shot the arrow forcefully entered my office. It was Niel Finn, one of the leaders of camp. All of us stood our ground, not wanting to anger Niel. From what I personally heard once angered Finn can destroy a whole city, which I do not believe. “All of you leave!” He ordered. The girls immediately do as they were told, I was also following them when Niel stopped me. “You stay Ye. We need to talk.” I sighed and sat on the couch. “It’s not my fault. They were the ones who entered and made such a mess.” Niel sat next to me. I was looking straight, trying not to look at his face as he was staring at me. “I know that but sometimes you need to consider other people’s feelings. Hei, you can’t live inside your own world forever. There will come a time when someone would enter and destroy your peaceful world but remember this Hei, there will also be someone who would help you fight those who wish to destroy your world.” “Leave me alone. I still need to pack my things. I have school to worry about unlike you.” He shrugs and then he left my office. School started normally for a half-daimona like me. The teachers gave homework, discussed boring lectures and made us copy notes. I was really glad when it was finally lunch break. I opened my bag to get the lunch that I prepared for myself, only to see that it had disappeared. “This is delicious Hei. I never knew you were good at making sandwiches.” I looked at the direction of the voice. The one who took my sandwich was no other than Miraya Flare. She was eating my sandwich as her group of friends laughed at me. “Give me back my lunch.” I demanded. “Or what? You’ll tell the teacher that I stole it? Who will the teacher believe the daughter of a criminal or the daughter of the principal?” The other girls laughed. I was about to slap her right there and then but she did something that made me rethink my actions. She dropped the sandwich then she step on it. “Oops.” She said as if she didn’t mean it. “ I’m sorry I stepped on your lunch Hei, but don’t worry you could still eat it. Right girls?” I was shocked when her group of friends pushed me to my knees. One girl grab hold of my right arm, another on my left. Miraya pulled my hair and forced me to face her. “Eat the sandwich.” She pushed my head towards the sandwich. I refused to eat it. “You won’t eat it eh?” She pushed my head to the floor so hard that my head was already touching the floor. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I decided to surrender and eat the sandwich. “Let her go girls. She already learned her lesson.” Miraya ordered her group of friends. As soon as they let go of me I ran towards the restroom. I washed my face and gargle water on my mouth. I punched the mirror. My knuckles began bleeding, as I punch it again and again. Tears were falling down from my eyes as I punch the mirror again and again. I’m so stupid. I’m supposed to be superior than them. I’m supposed to be powerful! I’m a half-daimona for gods sake! Why am I so useless and worthless in front of them? Am I really weak? You are weak because you are alone my daughter. The reason you never grow is because you never allowed anyone inside your heart. “Leave me alone! I do not need anything from you! You’re the reason this is happening to me! If you weren’t my mother things would have been different! I would had had friends! I wouldn’t be so alone. I wouldn’t be treated like this! This is all your fault!” “Talking to an imaginary friend, is that the newest trend or you’re really are just nuts?” I turned around to see Miraya and her friends standing in front of the door. “Girl, we should dispose of this girl once and for all. She really is beginning to annoy me.”“She’s has this cool attitude whenever we have classes and acts as if there’s nothing wrong. It disgusts me.” “STOP IT!” Rooftop “Mother, I’m sorry I committed a sin. I should had listen to you. I am no longer fit to live in this world. Don’t worry mother no one will be sad if I die. No one will even notice that I’m gone. Mother thank you for giving me life. I love you.” Please don’t do this. “Don’t Jump!” I turned around to see Niel running towards me. I smiled at him and took a step back. I closed my eyes. I was falling from the 7th floor, and I was happy and content with my life. I could already picture the underworld but then I felt someone grab my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Niel falling together with me. “Stop caring the burden alone! I know you did some horrible things but I still want to be your friend Hei. Stop pushing me back! I care for you! I love you Hei. You had been alone your whole life, so I figured I won’t let you be alone when you die. If you’re going to hell then I’ll go with you.” “No! Save yourself! I don’t want the only one who care for me to die with me! I have been so stupid all my life, I always thought that if everyone is out to get me. I have been so wrong my whole life. I had killed Miraya and her friends, I don’t deserve someone like you!” "The more reason you need me to be with you." Niel grab me towards him and then he kissed me. It was the best kiss I ever had. Category:Animalandia Category:One-shot Category:Contest: March 2013